1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for calibrating a delay between signal paths.
2. Description of Related Art
For terminals that use envelope tracking (ET), there has been an increased importance for the measurement of a delay value between a processing time of a signal of a main block and a processing time of a signal of an ET block.